Day By Day
by RinaSkitty
Summary: A collection of drabbles taking place between episodes of the XY/XYZ series, exploring the character development and relationship between Satoshi and Citron :3c eventual Diodeshipping (of course 3), told between both of their POV. Rated T for safety in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_I've been rewatching XY/XYZ and thought of a cool idea. What would ya guys say if I wrote drabbles between the episodes, exploring what goes on between them and 'behind the scenes' in Satoshi and Citron's relationship?_

 _Nothing full length, but drabble long chapters (okay, sometimes longer), that stick mostly to canon, but with my own twists owo. I wanted something more manageable so i can update more often._

 _ON A SEPERATE NOTE: im placing their ages here at 12-13, due to how their designs are drawn in XY/XYZ, the fact that they were never canonly stated in the XY/XYZ series and their approximate heights compared to Meyer (who compared to blazekin is 6ft tall). So boom, 12-13._

 _Welp, heres chapter one! OWO (taking place between episodes 1 and 2)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

—–Citron's POV—

 _This is insane.._

Citron thought to himself, desperately trying to keep his sister and the trainer in his sights, their shapes slowly becoming a blur as they got further and further away. How the heck was it possible they could go up hill so easily? He couldn't possibly be this weak, right? The inventor gnawed the inside of his cheek bitterly, making a note to himself to make some sort of leg-enhancing boots once this whole ordeal was figured out.

Nevertheless, he followed, panting with the overbearing weight of two other backpacks strapped across his body.

"Onii-chan! Hurry up! You're so slow!" Eureka's voice echoed down the city's stone streets all too loudly, sending another wave of shame through his chest.

 _I know that, geez.._

"Y-you and Satoshi go ahead!" At this point there was really no hope of keeping up with them. Keromatsu needed urgent care, that much was obvious. A starter water type couldn't possibly take an electroball that strong and not be in critical condition. He heard a shouted 'I'm sorry, Citron!', before Satoshi and Eureka took off, completely abandoning him.

".."

The blond hung his head, lungs burning and legs aching, letting his body run on auto-pilot as his brain distracted him, running over the events of the last hour. A thick weight fell into the pit of his stomach, dread starting to sink in as he calculated the potential damage.

They had to get there in time.. Satoshi would get them there in time..

Who could do that to a pokemon? Battling was one thing, but battling with the intent to seriously harm and steal another's pokemon was so.. messed up..

And from what he could gather, those guys followed Satoshi here. How long had he been dealing with 'the rocket gang'? or whatever their name was.. had they really followed him thousands of miles from the other side of the globe for a pikachu?

Battling the duo, he knew something was special, but was it worth all that effort?

Regardless, whatever their reason was, the trainer seemed to be more so annoyed by their presence, rather than actually worried or afraid. Maybe fed up was the appropriate word?

Citron paused, bending over with his hands on his knees to catch his breathe. There was still a few more blocks before Professor Sycamore's lab, it wouldn't do anyone any good if he passed out now. After a moment, he started again.

".."

Yet despite all this.. he couldn't deny the adrenaline rushing through his veins, the guilty spark of excitement that this boy had brought into their boring morning. It wasn't exactly everyday that you save someone defenestrated from your gym, battle with a new pokemon and take on a group of thugs.

And horubii had done so well, the gentle warmth that his pocket emitted served as a comfort, knowing that atleast one of his friend's was safe. How were his other pokemon?.. back at Prism Tower, he could only hope that Citroid was taking care of their wellbeing. It'd been weeks since theyd been locked out.

Floating between Miare's three pokecentres and not really having a home was getting exhausting.

 _Maybe.._

He shook his head violently, chasing out the flicker of a thought- he'd come back to it later. For now, he had to focus on the task at hand, assuring that Keromatsu was safe.

—-(Satoshi's POV)—–

"Think he'll be okay back there?" Satoshi panted briefly, hiking the frog pokemon higher into his arms. At his side, Eureka kept up easily, surprisingly fast for someone her age.

"Onii-chan? Yeah. He needs the exercise anyway." She commented nonchalantly.

The trainer glanced up his shoulder, seeking confirmation from Pikachu. The mouse nodded, understanding in his eyes. Satoshi hummed, knowing that his friend was right. Things were going to be okay.

He was no stranger to eventful first days in all his time training. Him and pikachu always seemed to hit the ground running, despite being thrown out of a building within the first ten minutes. Team Rocket was really no surprise either, having come to accept that no matter where he went, theyd be on their tail. Atleast they've seemed to have lightened up since Unova, going back to their goofy cheesy villain selves.

 _But man, was this getting tiring.._

It'd be nice to have a normal journey for once, to have someone he's close to at his side and not be in constant trouble. A tinge of jealousy hit him. Citron and Eureka were lucky this wasn't their day-to-day lives..

 _Maybe.._

No, that kinda thought was useless.

"This way!" Eureka's voice broke him out of his thoughts, following her easily up the stairs and through the front door.

* * *

 _A/N: so! the boys are reviewing a few things, including what theyll do after this 'keromatsu incedent' is taken care of. I also like writing their inner thoughts, and little quirks, like Citron biting the inside of his cheek and Satoshi seeking comfort in pikachu._

 _my point here, is that i wanted to go episode-by-episode to look into their character and relationship development 3_


	2. Chapter 2

between episode 2-3

note: I use their japanese names (Satoshi- Ash)(Citron-Clemont)(Eureka- Bonnie)(Takashi- Brock)(Kasumi- Misty)(Professor Plantain- Professor Sycamore)

* * *

-(Satoshi's POV)-

Being a traveling trainer was the stuff Satoshi's dreams were made of. Of course, being a 'pokemon master' was the ultimate goal, but the journey there was where his heart lied. Over the last three years since he'd set off into the world, hed learned to love the ache of exhausted feet, the thrill of risking all he had for what he loved (ex: leaping off a freakin building without a second thought), and seeing new regions.

But meeting new people was always one of Satoshi's favourite things about traveling, and he was quickly learning that Citron and Eureka were welcomed additions to his list of friends.

Morning sunlight poured into the lab's residential hall and into the makeshift kitchen and breakroom, him and Eureka squished into an eatting nook and Citron working with the minimal equipment they had to get prepared for the day.

"Onii-chaaaann," she whined, kicking her feet wildly. "I want crepes! With strawberries! and looots of whipped cream! Not gross eggs!" The girl pouted, pushing her dish away.

"Eureka, that doesn't count as a healthy breakfast." Citron's expression remained flat, he obviously was not a morning person. Satoshi chuckled to himself, taking his now empty plate to the sink.

"You wanna be a strong trainer, dontcha?" He chimmed in, smiling at the familiar spark of determination that suddenly lit her face.

"Well, duh!"

"Then eat up. I'm gonna pack my backpack before we head out, okay?"

"Of course." The inventor poured himself another cup of tea, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Thanks for the food!" Satoshi spared a second glance at the duo, before turning away. He heard a dismissive 'no problem' before the little girl's burst of laughter, followed by a rush of flustered french from her brother.

 _Hehe.._

Absentmindedly, the trainer began to shove miscellaneous items into his bag, letting his thoughts wonder to the previous night.

-(flashback)-

"Pika-pi!" The electric mouse came bounding in happily, greeting Satoshi with a pleased chirp and head nudge. Citron entered the room just behind, with a tired sigh, tossing a sleeping bag onto a couch opposite of the trainer and throwing himself down along with it.

"Eureka's finally asleep. I swear she has too much energy for me sometimes.." He joked lightly.

"Must be fun to be able ta travel with your sister though." The trainer sat up, having caught a second wind. A flicker of memories passed through his mind of going through Hoenn with May and Max. The expierence was new, as though he had a younger sibling of his own.

"You're an only child?" Citron turned onto his side, to look at him, bringing his knees loosely to his chest.

"Yeah, it was just me an my mom in Kanto." It had always been that way. Although a few pictures remained around their home of estranged family, the young trainer didnt have a clear idea of what a typical family was like. Hell, he'd never known his father, let alone get lucky enough to get a sibling. "..Then when I left home it was Pikachu and I for a couple days, until I made some new friends."

"What were their names?"

"Takashi and Kasumi." Satoshi grinned. "They were like an older brother and sister to me, teasing and fighting and all."

"Sounds familiar, Eureka has a habit of sneaking into my room while I'm still asleep and making silly faces at me until I wake up. She says I'm ugly without my glasses."

"That's rude."

"Right?" he chuckled. "But that's what I deserve for making her eat carrots."

"I once told Kasumi that she had a face like a Magikarp. I can't count how many times she put me in a headlock," he laughed, sounding almost like a bark. It'd been a while since he'd seriously remembered them. Takashi with his parent like manners (despite his obnoxious flirting), and Kasumi yanking on his ear calling him a brat. "I was kind of a jerk back then."

"Glad that seems to have changed." Citron smiled, shifting again and grabbing his overly large backpack, rummaging through crumbled papers and loose odds-and-ends. As he did so, he began to wonder if he really had gotten better since then, and if they hadn't if Citron'd still be this comfortable around him..

Hesitantly, Satoshi rested his arms along the back of the couch, rubbing under his nose and looking away. Pikachu hopped into his lap reassuringly, seemingly understanding his self conciousness.

"Yeah.. but I'm grateful to have traveled with em. I mightve lost pikachu to Team Rocket long ago, if it wasn't for them."

"So, this stuff happens to you often?" Citron tipped his head, retreiving a toothbrush. "Why do they want him so badly?"

"I dunno, I guess it gives them a purpose?.. doesnt really matter though. They're never gonna get him. Right, Pikachu?"

"Chaa!" The pokemon rubbed against his hand happily.

"..So, what's your damage report?" he changed the subject. This was all a bit of a.. sensitive topic, anyway.

"W-what?"

"Did ya get hurt?" From what he could see, Citron appeared okay. A little scuffed up on his cheek, but Satoshi knew better than anyone how easy it was to end up more battered than you'd think. His own muscles ached, elbows and knees grazed.

"Hm?.. no, not really." The blond rubbed the side of his head. "Nothing really serious, certainly nothing like jumping off an eighty-one storey building."

"But you hit your head." he said simply, seeing Citron cup one ear when he thought he hadn't noticed. Catiously, he crossed over next to the blond. Lifting a couple fingers to brush back the lock of hair hiding a blossoming welt. Citron recoiled, his expression unreadable. "I mean, it was brave of you to protect Eureka like that."

"It's not like I'd let her get hurt. She's my responsiblity.." he blushed, looking away almost shamefully.

"She's lucky."

..

The air grew tense, neither really knowing what to say.

".. so, where are you two headed first?"

"Trainer registration, I guess." Citron's eyes lit up. "I'll take you to the Southern center in the morning."

"Really? That'd be really great of you!"

"U-uh.. no problem." His face turned darker pink. "It's the least I can do after today."

-(end of flashback)-

 _He blushes real easy._

Satoshi made a mental note to take it easier on his friend, and carried on with the task at hand, grabbing a spare change of clothes and stashing it away in his backpack. It didn't take long (he was never one to care about belongings) to get himself squared away.

"Satoshi! Come on!" He heard a peppy voice call after him, Eureka flailing her arms in excitement. "Last one there's a rotten egg! Pffftt!" She spat at her brother, in particular.

"Eureka, relax! Professor Plantain said he still needed to talk to us. Geez.." The trio waited outside, listening to the sounds of the busy city around them. The little girl played with Pikachu, the two taking turns chasing one another in circles.

".."

"..you ready?" Citron said awkwardly, adjusting his pack over one shoulder then the other. Gently, he nudged his shoulder with a smile. "Today's the official start of your Kalos journey."

Satoshi had a good feeling about this, _all of this.._

The air was crisp and cool, the sun shining, and with new friends, things could only get better from here. Confidently, he raised a fist, amber eyes bright.

"Yeah, let's do this!"

* * *

So! In this chapter we've been establishing:

\- satoshi's current age (13)

\- satoshi's _need_ for companionship, whether from pikachu or friends

\- his need for continued travel

\- my "adrenaline junkie" satoshi headcanon

\- satoshi and eureka's relationship (her as a little sister and him as an inspiration)

\- concept of them having a "damage report"

\- general info: satoshi's homelife, team rocket, previous friends, etc

\- citrons responsibility to eureka and their relationship

\- citron and eureka speaking french

\- satoshi having self doubt but not wanting to show it

\- satoshi not wanting to think about/talk about the past often ("susume!")

\- citron's self deprecation ("thats what i deserve", dismissing his own wellbeing, etc.)

\- citron's knowledge of prism tower's tech specs

\- beginning of physical contact, albiet with a somewhat negative response (citron withdrawing shly)

\- satoshi noting to 'take it easy' because citron blushes; establishes his constant compliments and citrons reaction

\- set up to citron inviting himself on satoshi's journey (by taking him to the centre)

\- minor detail: language (no cursing, keeping in line with their 13 year old selves)

And I'm really happy with how it turned out! Its actually fun lol (not that my other works havent been, it just feels like theres less pressure because its a drabble series)


	3. Chapter 3

IM BACK WITH A CHARGER BITCHESSSS! 3

(this chapter takes place between episodes 3 and 4)

A/N: I'm sooo excited to get started on this again 3 its been waayy too long. Anyway, I'm tryin to catch up. Theres so many chapters in store that im excited to get to! =^.^=

* * *

-Citron's POV-

It had been a long day. A very, _very,_ long day..

The kind of day that often left Citron sleeping in late the next morning, or the kind that required several caffeinated drinks to complete. Neither were going to be at his disposal any time soon.

Ahead of him, he could see Satoshi march ahead like it was nothing. Chatting with Pikachu and Yayakoma hovering at his side. With a small sigh, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his electronic map.

"..It says we still have another.. twenty six miles.." the blond's face fell, realization of exactly how long and how far they were traveling dawning on him. When Satoshi said he wanted to travel the entirety of Kalos, he very well meant it.. maybe if they were lucky they'd find a train or something later.. maybe if he got desperate enough he'd invent rocket boots.

"Hm.. we should get there in a few days then." Satoshi grinned, unbelievably chipper. Eureka huddled closer into the trainer's shoulder, long since asleep on his back. How he managed to trek the last five miles with an extra sixty pounds, Citron didn't know. A faint pang of.. jealousy?.. stabbed the blond in his stomach, seeing Satoshi carefully, place his sister against a stump, letting Pikachu cuddle into her lap. With a soft sigh, he let the thought go.

"We should stop for the night."

"Good call." The trainer stretched, amber eyes scanning over their temporary campsite. "You said you got a tent right?"

"Yeah.." He began to rummage around in his backpack for the labeled storage unit. It wasn't exactly like he'd been able to go home anyway, since the whole.. situation.. with his gym, and you can only float between three centres for so long until the nurses start to get suspicious. The last month of camping around certainly seemed to pay off as far as Eureka's lie ('we're just starting our journey too!'). He'd have to thank her later. "..I kinda feel like I want Eureka to use it for now though, so I was going to sleep outside."

"That's cool. I'll join ya."

It wasn't a big deal, right?

The look on Citron's face betrayed him. The blond's wide eyes and sudden pink face threw him off. He never slept beside anyone, occasionally one of his Pokemon when he'd fallen asleep midresearch, but otherwise.. darn, being modest sucked..

"Y-You don't have to. Don't.. don't you have your own tent?" he tried.

"Nah, I don't mind sleepin' on the ground." Satoshi grinned, trying to be reassuring. "Besides, it gives us time ta hang out."

It didn't take long to set up the remainder of camp, chatting, building a small fire and snacking on various treats they'd packed. With his sister finally nestled in the tent, Keromatsu and Horubii as her self-designated "protectors", the boys began setting up their beds for the night.

Finding a softer looking patch of earth besides the fire pit, Citron threw his sleeping bag down,sitting on top in a tired silence- until a loud muffled thump landed beside him, Satoshi now almost uncomfortablly close. It wasn't unnesisarily unwelcomed, just.. unusual. Some people _really were_ just this friendly, wow.

"Man, today was fun, huh?" The trainer shot him a toothy grin, amber irises flickering in the fire light. He ripped open a bag of chips and munched a few, offering the snack out. "..wanna play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yeah, I kinda have a hard time sleepin'." He rubbed under his nose, "Ya know, there's been alot goin' on these last few days, so I guess I'm still amped."

That explains alot. Even though they were both older than her, Eureka had the same problem, often talking his ear off until her words became slow and exhausted. Some people found that trait annoying. Thankfully he'd gotten used to it.

"Sure," His expressioned softened with understanding. Satoshi's expression immediately lit up.

"Twenty Questions! So you guys are from Miare City?" He began, not really one to wait.

"Yeah, I've lived there most of my life, except when I went to school." How much was okay to reveal at first? Surely he could trust Satoshi, that wasn't the issue. However being a private person made him question. He fluffed the back of his hair anxiously, pale eyes flickering over to the fire.

"Ugh, school." There was a tone of playful disgust in his voice. "My mom pulled me outta there when I was.. seven? Then she taught me herself til I left home. Looks like it wasn't really worth your time either."

"No, it was. I learned english, graduated and got certified in a few different fields. There's so much more to research out there, watch," Excitedly, he took out his yellow digital map, turning it on and scanning through different folders, each holding copies of text books, research papers and personal notes.

The trainer gasped in wonder, shoving his way practically into his lap to see. It was rare that he got to share this small library with anyone, Eureka always insisting that it was 'boring'. Beside him, Satoshi's smile widened.

"That's amazing! You're really smart, aren't ya?" Satoshi beamed, and for a moment, Citron felt his heart flutter.

It was that same embarrased joy he'd felt earlier when Satoshi commented on his invention, not even minutes after it'd failed and exploded in their faces. Who could blame him though? When everyone insisted that, while he had potential, it would be best to stick to programming and not robotics, Satoshi praised him.. seriously, he was too easily impressed..

"M-My turn." Citron tried to switch the subject off himself, biting the inside of his lip. "Why did you choose to come to Kalos?"

"The last few months I'd been traveling through Unova on another journey. It was fun, and I met alotta cool people. But when I got to the league, I lost. Then I met Pansy-san, and she suggested I come here." Satoshi said proudly, seemingly unphased by admitting his loss. "I'm not gonna let somethin' like that keep me back from my dream, so we followed her."

Pikachu's ear twitched from his lap, listening while pretending to sleep.

"You're certainly dedicated." He sighed, closing his map and leaning back onto his sleeping bag, throwing his arms above his head to look up at the stars. They appeared framed like a picture against the canyon walls. It was so much darker than his life in Miare City, the sky untainted with light pollution. Inklings of trees starting to break through the red stone walls.

All of a sudden, the world felt so much bigger than a single city.

"I am. A _hundred percent_."

"I don't think I would've had the motivation to keep going after a long journey like that.." He'd ment it as a strange sort of encouragement, to say that Satoshi was braver than others his same age. However, it was obvious that although unintentional, he'd messed up as the trainer went noticablly and uncomfortably ridged. Satoshi reached out, absentmindedly scratching Pikachu's head.

".."

"I won't stop, no matter how many times I've lost." He flashed another bright smile, one side pulling up higher than the other in a crooked grin. The pride in his voice almost dampered.

"Of course.."

"Next question,"

* * *

-(Satoshi's POV)-

 _Ouch.._

He knew Citron ment well, he knew that the blond wasn't aware of his three year losing streak, stretching five other regions. It was easy most of the time to keep his spirits up. Alot of it was his incredible wanderlust. Badges were the goal, but they weren't the only driving force. If not for the thrill of new sights and sounds, new experiences and friends, he would've quit along time ago..

Gently, his fingers combed through Pikachu's fur, taking comfort in the warmth and familiar static that clung to him.

"Next question," He shifted his weight, letting himself lay back on his elbows.

"If I may, can I ask you the next question?" Citron interrupted politely, adjusting his lenses curiously. A spark caught his eye, as the glass flashed like the cool guys from anime he'd always watched as a kid.

"Shoot." He smiled, more honest this time than before. Citron seemed to notice the change, smiling back.

"How do you plan on training Keromatsu?"

 _Thank you.._

"He's driven by his heart, like when Yayakoma made Eureka cry by chasing that Dedenne away." Pokemon were easy to talk about. It was a safe point for both of them, something that they both enjoyed. "He felt bad for her, and wanted to make her feel better. So we used that. Technical stuff will come with time."

"I'm sure it will."

Their questions carry on from there easily. Trivial things, like favourite foods or 'if you could meet a lengendary who would it be?'. Tangents leading to stories they both exaggerated too much, stories about old friends and pleasent memories. How Satoshi first started his journey, or how Kasumi regularly treated him like an annoying little brother. How Eureka caught Citron singing in the shower on camera, or how he'd managed to super glue himself to his bedroom floor one night after too little sleep.

They laid opposite each other, eyes screwed shut, clutching their stomachs, laughing so hard no sound could leave their lungs. Satoshi threw his head back, palms smashed into his forehead. Man, his smile was starting to hurt. Was he sweating yet? He was pretty sure he was, judging by the hair stuck to the back of his neck. Gross.

"Hahaha!" Citron was the first to break their silence, bursting out into a fit of giggles.

Satoshi's laughter dissolved into chuckles, seated deep in his chest, amber eyes peered over. Just when he thought the nerd couldn't turn any pinker, he'd been proven wrong. Citron's whole face was flushed, face broken out into the biggest smile. It scrunched his nose and knocked his lenses off centre.

For a brief moment, he wondered if he'd ever seen someone so.. _happy_. Untainted by stress, someone with no where to be and all the time in the world. What were they talking about again? Darn, he should've been paying more attention. Maybe next time.

"Nii-chan," a tired voice, followed by the zipper to a tent dragged Satoshi back from his thoughts. Eureka popped her head out, rubbing her forearm across her face. From inside, he could see Pikachu keeping her pillow warm. "I know you guys are having some 'boy time', but can keep it down?"

"Oh, geez, I-I'm sorry." Citron appologized quickly, gasping for breathe. He sat up and adjusted his glasses. "We'll go to bed, I promise."

She mumbled incoherently, and waved them off, turning back into the tent.

"..we really 'ought to get to sleep." He said finally, turning away from the trainer and the dwindling fire pit. The abrupt change in mood was jarring to say the least. Citron removed his lenses and set them aside. "W-what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"An hour after sunrise." The answer was practically programmed into his mouth, traveling with Takashi through four regions did that for him. It was so hard to get used to when he first started. He wasn't surprised that Citron was having trouble adjusting, being the night owl he was.

"Sounds.. refreshing? Well, goodnight then." the blond sighed, scooting further away. That's okay, not everyone was comfortable sleeping with someone new. Satoshi wasn't offended, though he wished Pikachu had chosen to stay with him. Having Citron a few feet away would have to do for tonight.

The trainer stared a few moments, wondering. His cheeks still hurt, his stomach was still sore with old laughter. One minute they were having fun, joking and telling stories, having 'boy time', and the next- BOOM- bed?

Confusing.

Satoshi rested his arms under his head, eyes turning back to the vast blanket of stars overhead.

"G'night, Citron.."

He didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

happy to be back! 3

comments are my motivation :'D


End file.
